


Promise Me

by natura_non_facit_saltus



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, also kinda hot, angstttt, both are stubborn af, kara is overprotective, season 6, this is basically what happens when I think of possible scenarios for s6 and then just write them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natura_non_facit_saltus/pseuds/natura_non_facit_saltus
Summary: Lena can't understand that it drives Kara crazy every time she puts herself in harm's way.And Kara can't understand that it drives Lena crazy every time she becomes too overprotective.But the main problem is, both are oblivious to the fact that one is in love with the other.When the rim is full and there is no room left to hide, things will come to the surface from which they cannot run away from.or,"We will get that emotional post battle argument between Kara and Lena next season, which will lead to Kara grabbing Lena’s face and kissing her senseless because the tension becomes too much to handle." -Quote by me lol
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 470





	Promise Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii. So basically, this was completely unplanned but I posted something on tumblr (@lost-souls-collide) and it gave me inspiration for a little one shot. I hope you enjoy it!  
> Alsooo, I posted my first ever (Supercorp) edit on Youtube a few days ago, check it out if you want: https://youtu.be/or54zov72_4

“You had no business putting yourself in danger like that, Lena! I told you to stay away, what if something had happened to you? ”

Kara was _furious_. How could Lena be so reckless? How could she not see that one mistake would have been enough to end it all? To end _her_? She never listened and Rao knew how lucky they were today. If Kara hadn’t caught her in time…

She couldn’t even continue that thought.

Lena had no right to be this careless. It was irresponsible and…and sent Kara in a spiral of anxiety that _choked_ and _choked_ her until she couldn’t breathe anymore. She was _so_ tense and practically hovering over the youngest Luthor but what Lena didn’t know was that under all that bark and muscle hid fear. Utterly genuine fear. Kara’s heart was hammering hard against her chest and the shaking in her hands wasn’t going away no matter how much she clenched and unclenched her fists.

But Lena wasn’t having any of it. In fact, she came back at her with just as much force, “I saved you all back there! Admit it, Kara, you just can’t accept the fact that I am an equal to you.”

“Don’t be ridiculous! I never shied away from your help and you know it. But this was different, it was too dangerous. I told you to stay away and you didn’t listen. You…you could have been seriously injured back there!”

“Why do you even care so much, huh?! ”

“Because I love you, for fuck’s sake! Don’t you see it!?” Her voice boomed through the apartment. The tension had grown so unbearably thick that Kara’s emotions had gotten the best of her. She couldn’t stop the words from coming out or the way their impact stunned Lena. It hit her like a bucket full of ice, literally freezing her on the spot. All the frustration in her body came to a halt.

Kara was surprised too. Blue eyes widened and searched in green ones for something, _anything_ that would tell her that what just happened was not a huge mistake _._ Her breathing became more uneven and was the only audible thing in the otherwise deafening silence that fell upon them.

 _Boxes_. Little boxes.

Lena couldn’t let those words get to her. Not _again._ She had heard the same speech before and knew the outcome. Closing her eyes, she shoved her feelings down down down.

Inhale. Exhale.

She didn’t know how many seconds had passed, but when her eyes opened again, their were greeted by a wrecked sight. Kara’s face was distorted in so much pain, it brought back memories, _painful_ memories from a year ago at that Pulitzer gala…

With a much more controlled voice, she withstood the desire to reach out and touch Kara’s face, “I told you…I am not a Damsel in distress and it is not your job to protect me. I can protect myself.”

Oh Rao!

Lena still wasn’t understanding it. She didn’t get what Kara was trying to tell her!

The Kryptonian almost let out a growl at how stubborn the woman in front of her was being. She could feel whatever self control she had accomplished was thrown out of the window in a matter of seconds. The bomb was settled in her throat, ready to explode.

“All I wanted from you was to just wait for us to come back with the device. It was one simple request. I never stopped you from helping us or fighting by _my_ side. But when the stakes are so high, I cannot possibly risk your safety. You could have been seriously hurt.”

Lena shook her head bitterly at her friend’s excuses for treating her like a little child.

“It is not for you to decide what I should and shouldn’t do, Kara. If I had gotten hurt, so be it. It would have been worth it. It is _always_ worth to take the risk in the fight for good. You should know about that better than anyone else.”

“ _Lena_ …”

“Or am I an exception because I am a Luthor? Are you stopping me because you don’t trust me?”

That did it for the Kryptonian. She stepped into Lena’s personal space and forced the shorter woman to step back. How dare she bring up the Luthor name in this.

“No! You know that is not true. I do what I do because I _care_ about you. How could you even doubt that?”

“You have a very funny way of showing how you much you care about your frien-”

Lena didn’t get to finish her sentence, as strong hands cupped her face and pulled her into a rough kiss. It was the last thing she had expected and the impact of Kara’s sudden action caused her whole body to black out. Hot lips pressed firmly against Lena’s, that still had not registered what was happening.

She felt the air leave her body. Quite _literally_. She stopped breathing and it didn’t go unnoticed by the Kryptonian because she was about to pull away. It was only then, only _after_ those perfect, possessive lips were leaving her own that Lena came back to reality.

The numbness in her body was replaced by a burning fire that had been so deeply buried within her, she had forgotten it was still existing after all those years. But it was. That desire, that love she felt for the woman in front of her. That maddening, _powerful_ love.

Her hands shot up and gripped Kara’s face, forcing her back in a searing kiss. It was all bites and teeth, most likely leaving bruises all over Lena’s lips but she didn’t care. What mattered was the way she felt against Kara, how much in peace she felt despite the adrenaline cursing through her body.

It felt _right_.

They fell into a slower pace when Kara’s tongue asked for permission and slipped easily into Lena’s aching mouth. They took their time exploring, _appreciating_ each other as if harsh words never were exchanged in the first place. Their fight was long forgotten, but the passion was still very much there, consuming them both. If it hadn’t been for the strong Kryptonian arm that sneaked itself around Lena’s waist, her knees would have given out. She felt dizzy.

But so was Kara. When they parted, she was completely out of breath. A beautiful fucking mess.

Her forehead pressed itself against the pale one as oxygen found itself back inside of them. Eyes were still closed.

“…every morning and every night the thought of losing you plagues my mind. I can’t…I _can’t_ lose you, Lena. _Please_ , I am begging you. You have to let me protect you.” It almost didn’t even sound like Kara. Lena couldn’t tell if her voice was hoarse or broken. Her breathing still had not calmed down either and Lena was getting worried. She forced the blonde to open her eyes by urging her chin up.

“Hey…hey, look at me, Kara. Breathe. I am here, I am okay. You won’t lose me.”

“Promise me.”

“You won’t lose-”

“ _Promise_. I need to hear you say it,” she repeated much lower. Sapphire blue eyes were almost grey now and boring through the shorter woman’s eyes. A dark cloud fell upon Kara’s face. Her angelic features became rougher somehow. Lena wasn’t scared but she knew Kara needed this confirmation right now more than anything. The barely audible shaking in her voice gave away just how affected she was.

What one could have easily interpreted as a show of dominance was actually submission. Kara was hanging on by a thread and Lena was the only one holding it.

Her pale hands held the Kryptonian’s face more firmly and whispered against dry lips, “I promise. You will never lose me.”


End file.
